Short messaging services are generally available in some wireless networks, such as those based upon General Packet Radio Systems (GPRS). GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) operators that provide these services in GPRS networks rely upon these services as revenue generators, and users rely upon them for enhanced communication services. GPRS is seen as some as a bridge between GSM, which is considered second-generation wireless communications and the completely packetized, high bandwidth wireless communication protocol envisioned as third generation (3G).
Short messaging services may include SMS (Short Message Service) and MMS (Multimedia Message Service), among others. In many instances, MMS is considered to be a variation of SMS, in that MMS involves an SMS notification followed by a pull of the multimedia content. In addition, the principles discussed herein are applicable to transmissions of data traffic. These will be referred to here as short messaging services.
These services are currently unavailable in internetworked wireless local area networks (WLANs). An internetworked WLAN is one in which the WLAN may have third generation (3G) protocols and GSM intermixed with Wireless Fidelity (WiFi)-compliant protocols. Wi-Fi protocols are those substantially in compliant with the Institute for Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) specification 802.11a/b/g, etc., “IEEE Standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and Information Exchange between Systems—Local and Metropolitan Area Network—Specific Requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications.” The non-3G or non-GSM portions of the LAN do not provide short messaging services. Users having a 3G provider no longer have access to their short messaging services.